Star Fox Unknown Son: Mischief II
by John Storm
Summary: A short love story between Marcus McCloud and Madison O'Donnell. Instead of studying for Marcus and Madison have some fun. But someone catches them in the act. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox.

My second one shot story.

This story corresponds to my Unknown Son series. It takes place 16 years after the events of Unknown Son I.

Sorry if this story is not up to expectations. This story is mostly for fun and to fill in some blanks between Unknown Son I and Unknown Son II. So I'm not putting as much effort into it as I would with my other stories. But I still hope that you enjoy the story.

_Cornerian Military Academy_

"You ready for finals Marcus?"

Marcus looks at the white wolf/fox hybrid walking beside him through the dorm hallway. He looks just as tired as he is. The past week have been a pain in the butt. Finals are tomorrow and graduation is just a week away, if they pass.

"I wish I was. I've been procrastinating longer than I should have."

"What you procrastinate?" Joey jokes knowing his best friend all too well. He knows that Marcus has been spending every moment outside of class with Madison. The two of them have grown very close over the years. The last year has been very special for them. Joey was there, secretly hiding behind a table, when Marcus confessed his love for Madison, though Joey knows that Marcus probably sensed him.

"I know what you're thinking Joey." Marcus shouts sensing Joey's thoughts. "If you must know I was with Madison last night."

"So you finally hit that?" Joey smirks.

Marcus smacks his friend upside the head. "You say anything like that again and I'll bust your skull open."

"I know you'll try Marcus."

Marcus knows that Joey has a point. While he's better in the cockpit Joey's specialty is hand to hand. His mentor was Scott McCloud after all.

"So when are you guys going to tie the knot?" Joey jokes trying to piss his friend off.

"When she turns 18." Marcus answers immediately. "I talked to her about it last night. She wanted to get married right now. WE would but it's not legal."

"Then take her to Papetoon dude. You can get married at 16 there."

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me. That planet has always been kind of a hick town." Marcus smiles.

"Hey watch it dude. I was born there."

"That explains so much."

The two friends laugh so hard that people at the other end of the hallway can hear them. Both go their separate ways to eithers study or sleep.

Marcus opens the door to his room. Without turning on the lights, Marcus throws his backpack on the floor and collapses in his recliner. Marcus closes his eyes for a second to rest. He can study in a few minutes. After the day he's had he deserves a short break,

"Don't I even get a hello Marcus?" A feminine voice speaks from the darkness nearby.

A light near the bed goes on and Marcus immediately likes what he sees. On his bed is a beautiful female Grey Wolf/Fennec Fox hybrid. She's dressed like a slutty school girl wearing a button up dress and mini skirt. Her shirt is unbuttoned revealing her bra and ample cleavage. Marcus can see almost every inch of her grey fur.

"I guess you're so tired that your telepathy didn't sense me." The vixen gleams and smiles seductively at Marcus.

"Madison, what are you doing?" Marcus asks very surprised. The last thing he expected was to see the love of his life laying there in his bed half naked.

"I can see that you've been really stressed lately. So I figured that I could help you "relieve" your stress."

Marcus looks at Madison still not believing what she's propositioning him. Sure they've talked about having sex for a while. Madison's been wanting to but Marcus has been a little hesitant about sleeping with the girl that he's known almost his entire life. They've been friends for as long as either of them can remember and been dating for the past two years. Deep down Marcus feels that sex would just complicate their relationship. But at the moment, Marcus is too tired and too aroused to think clearly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Madison? Once we do there's no going back."

Madison slowly rises from the bed and walks over to Marcus, swaying her hips seductively every step of the way. She plops down on Marcus' lap in the recliner and wraps her arms around his neck. Madison leans in to Marcus and presses her lips against his. Her warm lips feel like heaven on his.

"Marcus, I want you to lay me down on the bed and do me right now."

Marcus smiles and resumes kissing the beautiful vixen sitting in his lap. He wraps one hand around her waist feeling her soft grey fur between his fingers and the other on her leg just below her skirt. "As you wish my lady."

Marcus, remembering what Fox has told him about foreplay, passionately kisses Madison like he's never kissed her before. Their tongues intertwine in ways that one can only dream about. Any thought of studying for his finals flies out of the window and is replaced with satisfying the grey vixen in his lap.

_Meanwhile_

Joey insets the key to his room ready for a long, restful night. Instead, he feels a strong grip on his shoulder. Before he knows it he's pinned to the way and staring into the eyes of a pissed off Fennec vixen.

"Fara . . . what are doing here?" Joey asks.

"I'm looking for my daughter. She wasn't in her room when I stopped by to visit. I've been looking for her for an hour and haven't found her. I even went by Marcus' room but it was empty. She's not answering her phone. So I went looking for you." Fara growls.

Joey has never seen Fara like this. She's always been a calm and happy person. The only time he's seen her get angry is when either her children mess up or someone threatens them. The only other people that can make him shudder are Krystal and his mother.

"Well you might want to go back by Marcus' room. I saw him enter a minute ago."

Fara lets go of Joey and backs off. Joey slides away still fearing what Fara might do to him. When she's angry anything's possible.

"Thank you Joey." Fara pats Joey on the head like the dog. "Now you should study for your final. I remember the finals they were a pain."

Joey keeps his eyes on Fara until she turns the corner and heads upstairs towards Marcus' room. He doesn't breathe until he can no longer see Fara.

Fara knocks on Marcus' door hoping to get a response. She gets even more pissed off than she already is when no one answers. Fara is about to walk away when she notices a dim light under the door. "Oh, bad idea Marcus. No one ignores me."

Fara takes a few steps back from the door. She runs full speed and kicks the door as hard as she can. The door flies off its hinges and lands on the door with a thud. Fara walks into the room expecting to see Marcus jump out of his bed in his underwear. She never expected to see what was waiting for her.

"MADISON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! Get off that brat right now."

Fara grabs Madison's shoulder and pulls her off Marcus lap. Marcus tries to get up to defend Madison, a big mistake. Fara kicks Marcus in the stomach knocking him back into the recliner. The recliners rolls backwards with Marcus in it and dumps him hard on the floor.

Madison tries to run to Marcus but Fara tightens her grip on the vixen's arm. "Madison button your shirt. We're leaving right now."

"But mom we didn't do anything."

"Be quiet girl. You are forbidden to see Marcus ever again."

Fara drags Madison outside through the dorms for everyone to see. Almost the entire dorm watches Fara drag Madison, who doesn't stop crying the entire time. As soon as they're outside Madison manages pull free of Fara's grip. Fara turns around to grab Madison but she jumps back away from her mother's grasp.

"Mom we didn't do anything."

"That's not the problem. I saw you sitting in that bastard's lap with your shirt unbuttoned and his hand working his way up your skirt like a fireman down a fire pole. I'm not an idiot Madison. I know exactly what comes next. I've been there with your father."

"Mom, I pushed him into it."

"What are you talking about?"

"What happened is I broke into his room and waited for him to show up. I talked him into everything. I wanted it so badly. I love him."

Fara shakes her head in disapproval. "Madison you're too young to know what love is. And you're only 16. You have no idea what love is."

"Yes I do mom. I'd love Marcus for years. Ever since we telepathically bonded."

"When did you guys bond?"

"About 16 years ago. It was when you and dad looked after Marcus during his parent's honeymoon."

"What, you were just a baby. How can you possibly remember that?"

"Marcus explained it to me that when two Cerinians bond they remember it forever, no matter how young they are."

Fara looks at Madison completely stunned. The more she finds out the madder she gets. But deep down Fara knows that Madison is a good boy. Fara takes a deep breath and calms down. She knows that she needs to approach this cautiously. Madison's got her stubbornness. She might do something drastic if she approaches this wrong.

"Madison tell me something. Was Marcus a little hesitant when you asked him to you know what?"

"Yes, he asked me if I was ready."

Before Fara can respond she feels a family touch on the back of her brain. It feels like someone's probing her mind. She knows that this is the work of a telepath. This particular telepath has a name and she knows it.

"You know what Madison, perhaps I acted to rash. I guess you can see Marcus but only if you promise me that you won't fool around with Marcus."

Madison stares at her mother in disbelief. She hears the words but can't bring herself to believe they're coming out of her mother's mouth. "Why this sudden change of heart?"

Fara lightly grabs Madison's shoulders and stares deep into her blue eyes. "Let's just say I've had a realization. I can see that Marcus is a good guy. He won't do anything I wouldn't approve of. Now go before I can my mind."

"Mom are you serious?"

"Yes Madison, I'm completely serious. Tell Marcus that I'm sorry for knocking him on his ass."

"I will." Madison replies as she watches Fara walk away leaving her confused.

Fara can't help smiling to herself. She knows how confused Madison is. But she also knows that she's in good hands. Marcus is an honorable guy. Fara knows that he'll make the right choice with her daughter, especially after little snooping Marcus just did in her head.

Marcus plops back down in his recliner rubbing his stomach. Fara's got one heck of a kick. Marcus rubs his ribs hoping that none of them broken. He looks at his broken bedroom door lying at his feet. "_This is going to be hard explain to mom. Dad's going to hate paying for this."_

Marcus hears someone running down the hall. He looks up and sees Madison run and slide into his room. Marcus jumps up, despite the pain in his ribs, and runs to her. He wraps his arms around Madison and holds her close to his body. Madison rests her head on Marcus' shoulder, her tears soaking his shirt and fur. "Madison, what are you doing here?"

"I had to come back to you. I love you Marcus." Madison replies and kisses Marcus' lips. "Now where did we leave off? Oh yeah we were about to make love for the first time." Madison teases.

"Uh Madison, I hate to say this . . ." Marcus rubs the back of his head no knowing how to say what needs to be said. "I know what you and your mom were talking about outside. I was watching telepathically."

"You were spying on us?"

"Yes, and I have to agree with your mother." Marcus pauses looking into Madison's eyes. He can see tears immediately forming in his eyes. He knows that Madison thinks that he's about to break up with her. "Madison, I love you just as much as you love me. But neither of us is ready for sex just yet. It would just complicate things."

"Are you sure about that Marcus?"

"Yes, we can put off having sex for a little while longer."

Madison thinks about it. She desperately wants Marcus to take her virginity. But deep down Madison knows that Marcus is right. They are young and in love. They'd just be gratifying their animal instincts. No love would be in it at all.

"Ok Marcus, we'll put off sex for now." Madison smiles and kisses Marcus on the nose. "I should probably be going now. We don't want anyone of our classmates catching us." Madison teases as she rubs her fingers over his chest.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow my lady." Marcus replies and kisses Madison's forehead.

"Oh yeah, I'll break your neck if you don't." Madison teases and kisses Marcus on the lips one last time for the night.

Marcus watches Madison walk her. Her tail sway back in forth catching her gaze. "_Dang, that is one beautiful vixen. And I am one lucky man."_

The End

That you for reading. I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review.

Sorry if you were expecting for Marcus and Madison to have sex. I don't do that sort of thing. I'll do a little foreplay but that's about it.


End file.
